My School Rumble
by AnimeLoverQ8
Summary: Tenma likes Karasuma and Harima likes Tenma what will happen when a new student (OC Kenta) walks into her and those around her lives and changes it Main pairings: KarasumaxTenma, OcxYakumoxMikoto, HarimaxEri and others
1. schoo rumble on part 1

**Hi guys and thanks for favoring my story and I hope you enjoy it. And now enjoy the first chapter of my fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble it belongs to it's owners, all I own is my OC and the twists to the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

It is a fine morning and the first day of school at Yagami high where our story begins with our fav characters from school rumble and new ones. The four friends (Tenma,Mikoto,Eri,Akira) are walking to the school to start their second year with a smile on their faces. Karasuma arrived before them 5 min earlier.

Tenma: I am happy

Mikoto: Why are you happy?

Tenma: Because silly I missed you all during the holiday and now we finally met again

Mikoto: Ok (Smiles then looks at Tenma angrily) And who are you calling silly?

Eri: Oh Mikoto I didn't know that you are sensitive (Smiles with a devil look on her face)

Mikoto: Don't start with me Eri or else (Looking at Eri with anger)

Eri: Ok I am sorry jeez

Akira: Hey girls (They turned to her and then she pointed at their school) we are here

Then the girls stopped walking and turned to where she is pointing.

Mikoto: Oh I missed you school

Eri: Yeah (Then she said in a low voice) another year of love letters

Tenma: Eri did you say something?

Mikoto: I bet she gets a guy this year (saying it with a devil smile)

Eri blushed and said: Nothing Tenma and (Then turning toward Mikoto with anger) and shut up Mikoto as you will score with a guy with your giant b**** (Eri pointing at them)

Mikoto blushed (With anger) and said: Hey stop it you pervert as I care about going out with guys anyway

Akira: Ok let's go and see which class are we in

The rest of the girls nodded and followed her.

Tenma: Now let's see (Checking her name) oh good I am in class 2-C (Smiling)

Mikoto: Hmm I am also in 2-C (Looking happy)

Akira: (Looking at the name list) Me too (with nothing on her face)

Eri: Ok I hope I am not in another class (Checking her name) yes I am also in class 2-C (Happy but not that much)

Tenma: I am so glad that we are in the same class and also Karasuma

Eri: you still in love with him

Tenma: Yes and I shall not give up

Mikoto: I hope you get his attention

Akira: Me too (To herself let's see which guy will be on my mind)

Then they walked away and stood in the middle of the front yard. Then Yakumo entered the school for the first time because it's her first year and walked to the board to see which she in

Yakumo: Oh I am in class 1-D ok let's see where sis is and she heard a familiar voice calling to her

Tenma: Yakumo finally you are here in the same school as me (Smiling and approaching her)

Yakumo: Oh hi sis yeah I am happy too so which class are you in mine is 1-D

Tenma: Good for you and I am in 2-C with my friends

Yakumo: Oh that's good sis (Happy for her sister)

Tenma: Ok, let me show you the school (Dragging her)

Yakumo: Ok, wait sis oh (Getting dragged by Tenma) and they disappeared

After that Harima came in with his motorbike and his sunglasses on. Everybody ran away so they don't get in the way. He stopped his bike almost near the board and jumped off and walked to the board to see his name.

All the students was afraid of him and walked away.

Harima: Let's see Harima Kenji Harima Kenji hmm ah there it is I am in class 2-C with my love Tenma (Smiles while blushing)

Everybody starts looking at him with a weird look. Then he walked away and rode his bike and parked it outside the school so he wouldn't be expelled. He got off and walked inside.

Harima: (To himself) wait for me Tenma I will get you this time and then laughed like a crazy and noticed everyone is looking at him.

Harima: Hey who you looking at mind your own business

And then everyone turned around frighten and walked away

Harima: That's better

Then he stood almost near Tenma's group.

After 3 min a figure approached the school and when he entered through the gates and everybody looked at him. He got a middle brown skin, Black hair and he is tall but in close he looks shorter. He wears almost like Harima but instead of a black jacket he wears black with white lines and a white t-shirt written on it in red (If you are good I am good and if you are bad I am badder) and without sunglasses. He walked to the board to see his name.

The mysterious student: (After searching for his name) oh I am in class 2-C well I hope that this school is better than the last ones and he went inside.

Mikoto,Eri,Akira and Harima saw him too.

Mikoto: Hey look at this guy is he a delinquent like Harima or not?

Eri: Maybe his brother or his close friend (In her head but he looks cute oh what I am saying)

Akira: I don't know but we will find out

The girls looked at her puzzled.

Harima: (Talking to himself) Hey this guy is wearing almost like me and is he trying to copy me like some anime character or what. Maybe he thinks it is a cosplay day or something like that and I will see about it (He turned away angry and went to look for Tenma)

Then everybody went inside and the classes began.

* * *

 **And done with my chapter of my first fiction. I hope you like it and plz fav and review. Now Tenma,Mikoto,Eri,Akira,Harima and the mysterious student are in the same class and what will happen to them?**

 **You will know about the mysterious student in next chapter. I will update soon bye.**


	2. school rumble on part 2

**Hi guys I am back and sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter I don't know what happened when I upload it and I hope that there isn't in this chapter and thank you for your review and enjoy part 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Now everyone got to their classes and the lessons began. As for 2-C everyone sat down anywhere and the teacher entered the class.

Sensei: Good morning everyone

The class: good morning sensei

Sensei: Welcome to your second year and I hope you enjoy it

The class: We will sensei

Sensei: Ok I am your math teacher and what are your names?

After several mins.

Tenma: I am Tenma Tsukamato

Eri: Eri Sawachika

Mikoto: Mikoto Suou

Akira: Akira takano

Hanai: Hanai Haruki

Harima: Harima Kenji

Karasuma: Karasuma Ooji

In 1-D the teacher introduced herself and asked the class to do the same (After 7 mins).

Yakumo: I am Yakumo Tsukamato

Back in 2-C Takashi sensei was about to explain the content of this year math book when he saw that there is a student who hasn't introduced himself.

Takashi sensei: Oh sorry I forgot that we have a transfer student plz stand up and tell us your name

The class was looking at him and then he stood up.

The mysterious student: Yes sensei my name is Kenta Okamoto and I am new here nice to meet you all (He sat down)

Takashi sensei: nice to meet you too and I hope you will enjoy the year in our school

And then Takashi sensei began the lesson but he didn't teach too much because he didn't want to put pressure on the students on their first day and ended it quickly and let the class do anything but quietly. And the classes went on till the 's group is sitting in the back garden eating their lunches.

Tenma: Ok let's dig in (Making sounds while eating) yummy Yakumo's cook is the best

Mikoto: Hey Tenma eat slowly or you will choke

Eri: (Spacing out thinking about Kenta)

Aikra: What's on your mind? (Talking to her)

Eri: Oh nothing (Snapped out of her thoughts)

Mikoto: I see you were thinking about Kenta (Getting in between)

Eri blushed and said with anger: No and he is not my type and why do you care? Jealous

Mikoto: No I am not (said angrily)

Tenma: Stop it you two let's not fight (Looking at them with a puppy face)

Eri and Mikoto: Ok fine but don't show us that face again (They stopped fighting)

Tenma: Hehehe (Laughing) I know you are weak to this

And they continued their lunch and Harima was sleeping in the class and Karasuma is in the library reading and Yakumo she was taking a nap on the bench Kenta is sitting opposite to Tenma's group.

Kenta: let's see what I have for lunch (Fetching his bag) oh a sandwich (Tomato, chicken and mayo) and a mango juice

Akira: Hey isn't that Kenta (Pointing at him)

The girls looked to where she is pointing.

Mikoto: Yes it's him and what he is doing there?

Eri: Maybe spying on us

Akira: No he is eating his lunch

Tenma: (With fury) Why are you so cruel? He is just having lunch and you badmouthing him behind his back

Mikoto: Eri (Said with anger)

Eri: What ok I am sorry

Tenma: You should apologize to him

Eri: You don't mean it now

Eri was surprised from her and with that serious look on her face she knew she wasn't joking around.

Akira: well what are you waiting for?

Eri: Fine I will apologize (Said with little anger and shame)

Mikoto: I will go with you

Eri: Fine but no jokes ok

Mikoto: I swear (Smiling)

Tenma looked happy to see her friend went to apologize to their new classmate for stabbing in his back without knowing about it.

Kenta: (After eating his lunch) now I am ready for a little walk so the food will digest

And then he heard someone calling him and turned to see who is it.

Mikoto: Hey Kenta san

Eri: Sorry for calling you all of a sudden

Kenta: Hey Mikoto and Eri and call me Kenta plz and no (2x) it's fine

Mikoto: Listen we were having lunch over there (Pointing at their spot) and she said something about you (Pointing at Eri)

Kenta: (Confused) Ok what is it?

Eri: (Embarrassed) We were talking about you all of a sudden and because you were sitting in the opposite direction I said that you were spying on us but I didn't mean it and I came here to apologize to you so I am sorry plz forgive me (Bowing for him)

Mikoto was amazed from her and said nothing.

Kenta: I see no need for bowing for me to apologize and I will forgive you in one condition

Mikoto: (In her head) that will be fun

Eri: Ok what is it?

Kenta: Go out with me

Eri and Mikoto were shocked.

Mikoto: No he didn't

Eri: Ehhhh all of a sudden (Surprised and blushing)

Kenta: Well what is your answer?

Mikoto: Come on Eri

Eri: No

Kenta: Hahahahaha (Laughing out loud that Tenma and Akira heard it)

Mikoto: (Confused) What is it now?

Eri: (Embarrassed and angry) Why are you laughing?

Kenta: Sorry I knew you will reject and you got it all wrong

Mikoto and Eri: What do you mean?

Kenta: I meant give me a tour of this town since I just arrived and barely know the area.

Mikoto: Damn it (in a low voice)

Eri: Fine I will do it

Kenta: Good so give me your num

Eri: Now (Embarrassed)

Kenta: Anytime you like I am not forcing you.

Eri: When and where?

Kenta: Mmmmm well not today cause I am busy

Mikoto: Eri (Looking at her)

Eri: What?

Mikoto: Nothing just checking if you are ok

Eri: Oh thanks Mikoto

Kenta: (Looking at the time) Oh I forgot to walk well girls I will see ya later and I will waiting for your num bye.

And he walked away. Both the girls were standing there until Akira called them and they snapped out of their thoughts. They returned to their friends and told them everything that happened between them and Kenta. After that the break ended and the classes began again till the bell rang declaring that the first day of school is over. Now Karasuma and Harima went home early at the same time. And the group with Yakumo are walking together to Tsukamoto's resident after a tiring day of school.

Tenma: Hah the first day checked

Yakumo: Yes it's over and I am glad that this is my school

Tenma: Really I am so happy so how was your day?

Yakumo: I will tell you later at home ok now I have to hurry bye and she's gone

Tenma: Ok see ya at home (Smiling)

Akira: So

The rest of the girls: So what?

Akira: You know about Kenta

Mikoto: What about him?

Akira: Did you get any info on him?

Mikoto: No

Akira: Then when?

Mikoto: I don't know, maybe after going out with the princess (Pointing at Eri)

They turned to her.

Eri: (Noticed) What? Why are you looking at me?

Tenma: Nothing and when you will go on a date with Kenta?

Eri: (Blushing and embarrassed) I don't know and it's not a date it's just a tour.

Tenma: Oh I see I am really happy

Eri: Why?

Tenma: because your helping someone who didn't confess to you.

Eri: Whatever

Then they arrived at Tenma's and took a bath and changed clothes and sat down to relax, get warmed and to drink juice made by Yakumo.

Yakumo: I hope you enjoy your staying and make yourself at home oh I shall get going bye girls

The group: Bye Yakumo

And Yakumo left to work at a nearby café.

Mikoto: This juice is the best (Drinking happy)

Tenma: I know Yakumo's cook is num 1

Akira: May I have your attention plz

They turned to her.

Mikoto: What is it Akira?

Akira: Well we all know that Kenta is a new student in our school right

Tenma: Right

Akira: And he is mysterious guy who Eri will uncover some of it.

Mikoto: Oh, I really want know about it

Tenma: Me too

The girls wanted to be friends with Kenta cause he seems lonely.

Mikoto: He will become our friend after Eri gets some info.

The girls nodded at her.

Tenma: Yeah, you are right.

Akira: I agree.

Eri: Do I have to?

Mikoto: did you not find him interesting?

The girls: Yes, you have to.

Eri: Well, I find him interesting.

Akira: There you have it

Akira: Now operation uncovering Kenta gets the green light.

The girls: Yeah, we will be like spies.

Akira: In her head (I hope my matchmaking plans don't change)

Eri: Whatever let's get some sleep

The girls: Ok (Saying it loud and happy)

After that the night came and they woke up and had dinner. After dinner Mikoto,Eri and Akira hugged and went home and waved good bye to Tenma. Then she went to sleep because tomorrow she and the gang will get some info on Kenta and they have school. After half an hour Yakumo came and went to sleep as well. Kenta was in his home after school the whole time doing his work and went to sleep after finishing it. So now everyone is sleeping waiting for a new day to come.

* * *

 **And part 2 is finished. I hope you like the second part. If you have some ideas for chapter 3 hit me up. Plz review and fav. Now you knew who is the new student and that's me. I thought of it like I was from Japan. What will happen when Eri is giving Kenta a tour and will Tenma and the others get some info on Kenta? Tell me what do think will happen and see ya soon.**


	3. fight and a tour

**Hey I knew it it happened again the name of who fav my story got deleted so anyway I thank him/er for the** **review and I hope you like the third chapter.**

* * *

 **chapter 3:**

The sun began to shine it's rays on Japan and everyone woke up after a long peaceful sleep and started their day. The students tied their rooms, brushed their teeth, ate breakfast and changed clothes to go to school. Harima woke up early and went to school on his motorbike.

Harima: I didn't get any chance to talk to Tenma but I will today (Confident and smiling)

He parked and entered the school to look for Tenma and saw her standing there talking with her friends who came to school early and began chatting.

Tenma: So guys the day has come and we should start planning

Akira: Right first we need the perfect timing and place

Mikoto: What for?

Akira: For Eri to ask Kenta

The girls looking at her.

Eri: (Blushing) stop it and start planning

Akira: Ok now let's choose the place

Tenma: The back yard

Mikoto: Or the roof

Akira: Maybe after school if she blowed off or couldn't get the chance to

Eri: Ok when?

Tenma: Hmmm now

Mikoto: Or during lunch time

Eri: Fine by the way did you see Kenta?

The girls: No

Then Kenta entered the school with a different t-shirt it was red written on it in blue (Don't mess with me or I will kick the hell out of you) and saw Tenma and her friends standing there and went to them. While he was passing through the students they were afraid of him and some of them are chatting in a low voice saying (He changed his shirt) and (He looks scary from this close) but he wasn't paying much attention to it. When he arrived he greeted them.

Kenta: Morning ladies (Smiling)

The girls: Morning Kenta

Kenta: I think I haven't introduced myself to you two (Referring to Tenma and Akira) I am Kenta Okamoto but call me Kenta

Tenma: Oh I am Tenma Tsukamoto

Akira: I am Akira Takano

Tenma and Akira: Nice to meet you

Kenta: Nice to meet you too and how are you today?

The girls: Fine thanks for asking

While they were chatting Harima saw Kenta talking to them and began to suspect Kenta.

Harima: Hey why the new guy is talking to my Tenma? Don't tell me he is their new friend and don't tell me he has a crush on Tenma I will find out today (Talking to himself)

After that the school began. The classes went on till the break. Karasuma went to the library to read a book and Tenma saw him.

Tenma: Oh I forgot about Karasuma

Akira: Go after him we will be fine

Tenma: Ok thanks

And she went after him with an amazing speed.

Mikoto: Where is Kenta?

Eri: He went to walk a little bit

Before 3 mins when Akira and Tenma was talking Kenta was having lunch and went to walk around the school. In the library Tenma was reading a book she picked up and stumbled upon a word and she asked the person on her right what it means.

Karasuma: Well it means a rabbit

Tenma: Oh thanks (Didn't realize it was Karasuma)

Karasuma: You welcome

Tenma: (After she realized it was Karasuma) Ehhhh

And she went to the other side of the library embarrassed. Karasuma saw her and continued to read his book.

Tenma: He caught me by surprise

In the class Akira,Mikoto and Eri were having lunch and chatting.

Mikoto: Will Tenma be fine?

Akira: Yeah she will

Eri: So when we will start?

Akira: Now

Mikoto: But Kenta isn't here

Akira: We will wait

In the school front yard Kenta was walking while everybody got out of the way frighten. Then Harima saw him and went to him. He grabbed his shoulder.

Harima: Hold it

Kenta: well (3X) if isn't Harima

Then Kenta released himself from Harima's grip and faced him.

Harima: (With anger) Don't come near Tenma

Kenta: Why? I was just saying hi

Harima: Do you have a crush on her?

Kenta: Ehhhh me have a crush on her no of course not and she is not my type

Harima: (His anger leveled up) Don't play dumb with me you are lying

Kenta: Well suit yourself now excuse me

Harima: you are not going anywhere brat

Harima was about to throw a punch to Kenta. Kenta stopped it with his hand and Harima couldn't move his.

Kenta: They always choose the hard way oh well

Then Harima began to kick him with his hurricane kick and it worked and sent Kenta flying since didn't dodged it.

Kenta: Not bad (He put his hand on his side)

Harima: Well not bad for someone who took the kick and still standing

Everyone gathered around them. They started taking pics and videos of the fight and send it to all students while the fight is on someone came to class 2-C.

Anonymous student: Hey everybody there is something going on in the front yard

That caught the girls attention.

Akira: Well tell us

The student: Ok Harima the school delinquent and the new guy is fighting

Mikoto: No way

Eri: I can't believe it

Akira: Mikoto get Tenma

Mikoto: Fine

And Mikoto ran to the library

Akira: Let's go Eri

Eri: Why?

Akira: Because we gonna uncover one of the mysteries.

Eri: Ok

And they ran to the yard. While they were running to where the fight is.

Kenta: So this is your powerful attack

Harima: Yes and what about it?

Kenta: Nothing now I have to show mine

Harima: (Smiling) Well bring it on

Akira and Eri arrived and stood behind Kenta after passing between the crowd. Seconds passed and Mikoto and Tenma arrived as well and stood beside them.

Tenma: At first I thought it was a joke

Mikoto: Me too but when Akira said to get you I knew it isn't

Eri: Now why the fight happened?

Akira: No one knows but they said that they saw Kenta walking and Harima grapped him and they began fighting

The girls: Who started?

Akira: Harima

Back to the fight. Kenta is looking at the ground.

Kenta: First you stopped me from having a peaceful walk and you didn't let me tell you the story and you called me a brat (He lift his head up and glared at Harima with anger) and that pissed me off

Harima: Oh yeah let's see how really you are pissed

Harima began to run towards Kenta to deliver a punch but Kenta dodged it and kicked Harima and he backed away.

Kenta: Kenta's whip ( the same as Luffy but without the rubber)

Harima: That's all (After standing up)

Kenta: No (He began charging up his power into one final blow)

Harima begin to attack.

Harima: is that your finishing blow (Laughing)

Kenta: Don't mock me now

Then Kenta waited until the right time comes. Then Harima is getting closer ready to punch him and he punched him in the face. But he didn't move at all. The girls began to worry about him.

Kenta: Heh you failed to knock me down

Harima: (Surprised) What? You still standing

Kenta: Yeah, now taste my fury Black Hawk (like Luffy but without Haki or gear second)

Kenta delivered his outstretched hand and punched Harima in the stomach and Harima fell and the fight is over. No blood has spilled and Kenta has a broken nose and everyone stood in shock.

Anonymous student: The new guy beat Harima

Another student: No one ever beat the school delinquent and will the new guy be the new one?

Harima was laying there because he passed out. Kenta was standing in silent until.

Kenta: Listen up my fight with him was because of a misunderstanding and not over a title like the school delinquent and plz delete the photos and videos of the fight

Then the student stood in silent until they saw Kenta crying but hiding it. He wiped the tears and looked at the students and they saw his crying-angry face. They reached their cell phones and deleted the pics and videos of the fight and showed him that he smiled.

Kenta: Thank you all of you

Then he picked up Harima and took him to the nurse's office to let him rest. When he's gone the teacher came.

The teacher: Why you all standing here? Come on get going

Then the students continued their break until the bell rang. They got back to their classes. And they went on till the end of the school day. Yakumo was sleeping on the bench in the break and hasn't talked to Tenma in school. So she and Karasuma were the only students who didn't see the fight. Outside the school in front of the gates Tenma and the gang were standing there waiting for Kenta. They were surprised when Kenta and Harima walked out side by side. The two faced each other.

Harima: I am sorry for the misunderstanding and other things

Kenta: No need and I am sorry too for u know

Harima: No need to are we cool

Kenta reached his for a shake. Harima did the same and they shaked.

Kenta: Yeah we cool

After that Harima went home on his motorbike and Kenta waved goodbye. Then he turned around to see the girls are waiting for him. He walked to them.

Kenta: Shouldn't you be at home?

The girls: Yeah but we wanted to talk to you

Kenta: About what?

Tenma: Did you and Harima shaked hand?

Kenta: Yeah we cleared the misunderstanding and that's good

Mikoto: What was it about?

Kenta: (Stood there in silent) Well let's see I don't remember sorry

Akira: Really

Kenta: Yeah really

Mikoto: So did your nose got fixed?

Kenta: Yes, but it still hurts

Tenma: Wow, you were so cool

Kenta: Thnx, and you girls should get going

When he was about to leave Mikoto grabbed his jacket.

Mikoto: Wait a sec there is one question

Mikoto let go and he faced them.

Kenta: Ok make it quick

They turned to Eri and Eri noticed that and she walked to Kenta.

Eri: So are you a delinquent?

Kenta: Well, no but people say I look like one and that's why they avoid me.

Eri: Ok, and we won't be like them

Kenta: Thanks.

Eri: You welcome, and give you my number

The girls were shocked.

Kenta: Ok (Reached to his phone) I am ready

Then she gave it to him. He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Kenta: Thanks wait for my call today

Eri: Ok

Kenta: See ya girls

The girls: See ya

Then they walked their separate ways. The girls were chatting until they stopped.

Akira: Well it is goodbye

Mikoto: Yes see ya tomorrow

Eri: Ok bye

Tenma: Yeah

They now gone their separate ways. Eri was thinking about today's tour but it doesn't matter she hoped it will turn well. Now everyone got home and ate lunch, took a shower, wrote their homework and took a nap or rest a little. After the nap Kenta woke up.

Kenta: Hmmm (Checking the time) Oh it's 4:39

He gets out of bed and gone to the kitchen to see what to eat. He grabbed a chocolate from the fridge and went to the living room and turned on the tv to see his fav comedy tv show (Last man standing). Then he hears the bell ringing and went to see who is it. He opened the door.

Stranger: Hi are you Kenta Okamoto

Kenta: Hey yes and you are

Stranger: I came for the massage

Kenta: Oh yeah plz come in (Kenta called for a masseur yesterday)

He entered the house and they went to massage room.

The massager: I didn't know you have a massage room (shocked)

Kenta: Well I never told anyone about it

The massager: Ok plz take off your clothes and lay down on the table

Kenta: Ok

The massager wanted to go the restroom and he showed him the way. While the massager in the toilet Kenta took off his shirt and lay down on the table. The massager came and began the massage. The massage took about half an hour. After the massage Kenta thanked and payed him and the massager is gone.

Kenta: Wow it felt good

He looked at the clock and the time is 5:10.

Kenta: I better call her

He sat down on the sofa and picked up his phone and dialed Eri's number it is saved as Eri sawachika.

At Eri's she just woken up and she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and saw a strange number calling.

Eri: Who is it?

She answered.

Eri: Hello

Kenta: Hello

Eri: (It's a boy) Who are you?

Kenta: Hahaha Eri it's me Kenta

Eri: Oh sorry Kenta I thought maybe you are a thief

Kenta: Don't worry so are you busy?

Eri: No why?

Kenta: Silly you for the tour of course

Eri: (Blushing) Oh yes of course when?

Kenta: Hmmm right now

Eri: Where? (Where to meet)

Kenta: In front of the school

Eri: Ok see you there

Kenta: Ok call me if you there

Eri: I will bye

Kenta: Bye

And they hanged up. They both got up and changed clothes. But Eri almost forgot to take a shower. After that they went to the meeting point. Kenta arrived first and waited for a couple of sec. Eri began heading to the meeting point and looked at the watch.

Eri: Oh I must hurry

Kenta: Where is she? I better call her

When he was about to do that she showed up. They stared at each other.

Kenta: Hi

Eri: Hi did you wait that long?

Kenta: No I just got here

Eri: Ok nice clothes

Kenta: Thanks and you too

Eri: Thank you (Embarrassed)

Kenta: Shall we?

Eri: Yes

They Began walking side by side. Eri kept her head down and Kenta noticed but didn't know why.

Kenta: Where are you going?

Eri: To the shopping district

They walked quite a while until they arrived, after a little walk she then showed him the arcade, ramen shop, cafes, 100 yen shop, cake shops and some restaurants and they agreed to have dinner at one of them

Kenta: Why don't you wait for me over there (Pointing at the table) until I check the restaurant

Eri: Ok

She headed there and sit on the chair. Kenta was checking the menu for his fav food. Then he went to where Eri was.

Kenta: So what do you want to eat?

Eri: What's on the menu?

Kenta: Curry and rice, sushi and other Japanese food and American food

Eri: Cool I want the first option

Kenta: Ok excuse me I want to order now

The waitress heard him and came to him.

The waitress: Welcome to the red dragon restaurant what would you like to order?

Kenta: She wants curry with rice (Pointing at Eri with his thumb) and I will have a chicken sandwich with mayo and barbecue sauce and vegetables (Little of tomato, onion and potato)

The waitress: Ok and the drinks

Kenta: What do you want to drink? (Asking Eri)

Eri: Well I want an orange juice

Kenta: I want an emperor juice (Mango, vanilla and milk)

The waitress: Ok anything else

Eri and Kenta: No we are fine

The waitress: Ok your order will come right away plz be patient

And she has gone to tell the chef about the order. Until then they must do something to make the time pass. Kenta is on his phone playing a game.

Eri: So, do have any friends?

Kenta: Only one

Eri: Really (shocked)

Kenta: Really (laughing at her expression)

Eri: And if we want you to become your friends will you accept us?

Kenta: I will give you a chance

Eri: Thanks for the opportunity.

The time passed and the waitress came with their food.

The waitress: Sorry for the delay here is your order one curry with rice with orange juice for you ma'am and one chicken sandwich with mayo and barbecue sauce with vegetables and an emperor juice I hope you enjoy your meal

Kenta and Eri: Thank you

The waitress: If you want something call me

Kenta and Eri: We will

They began eating and they sounded happy.

Kenta: It's delicious

Eri: Yeah I know

They ate until they finished and their stomachs are full.

Kenta: Excuse me the bill plz

The waitress: In a minute

She came and gave them the bill. They were surprised about the prices.

Kenta: I can't believe it the cost is 3,000 yen

Eri: I will pay

Kenta: No it's on me

Eri: Do you have that amount of money?

Kenta: Yeah and more

He took out his wallet and picked the 3,000 yen and put them in the bill. He called the waitress to take the bill.

The waitress: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the food

Kenta and Eri: Yes

The waitress: Nice to hear that and come again

Then they stood up and got out of the restaurant.

Kenta: Where do you want to go?

Eri: Nowhere

Kenta: Ok

They walked for 15 mins. Then saw a bench and sits on it.

Kenta: What a beautiful night

Eri: Yeah it is

They enjoyed the night and talked about a lot of things until it's time to go home.

Kenta: Do you want me to walk you home?

Eri: No it's ok

Kenta: As you wish

He turned around to walk to his home when she grabbed his t-shirt. He suddenly stopped and faced Eri.

Kenta: What's wrong?

Eri: Do you mind walking me home?

Kenta: No I don't mind

She smiled and he walked her home. She gave him the directions. She grabbed his t-shirt the whole time until they arrived.

Eri: well here we are

Kenta: Yes and what a pretty house you got

Eri: Thanks

Kenta: It's the same as you

Eri: (Blushing) TTTT Thank you

Kenta: Well I better head home

Eri: Sorry I didn't know your home is far

Kenta: Don't worry its fine

Eri: Thank you for the night

Kenta: You welcome

Eri: Good night and see ya

Kenta: Good night Eri

He began heading home. She watched him while he was getting farther then she entered her and changed clothes and gone to bed. Kenta arrived after half an hour, changed clothes and went to sleep. Now everybody is waiting for tomorrow to come. Well Tenma,Akira,Mikoto,Harima and Karasuma were playing games or watching anime,eating or taking a walk. No one saw the tour or they thought.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is done. I hope you like it plz review and fav my story. The next chapter is a surprise for you. The emperor juice is a famous drink in Kuwait I drink it it's wonderful you should try it. And last man standing is a comedy show on MBC 4 and I love it. About the massager Kenta has a connection with the massage institute. Who do think saw the tour. Plz review your answers. What do you think will happen in chapter 4? See ya soon.**


	4. A misunderstanding

**Sorry for the delay of ch 3 but this time I won't be late. You will find out who saw the tour and off we go**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Flashback starts

Kenta: Good night Eri

Eri: Good night and see ya

Eri watched him walking to his home.

End of flashback

Another morning came and people woke up and began their day. They went to work or school. Karasuma and Harima arrived earlier than tenma,the gang and Kenta.

Harima: (To himself) since I lost some time with Kenta I should make up for it today by spending some time with my Tenma-sama

Tenma: (To herself) I lost my time with Karasuma although we talked only for a few sec but the battle between Harima and Kenta cost me so much time but I will make up for it today

Kenta: (To himself) I hope she doesnt hate me

Eri: (To herself) I thank him for the wonderful time.

Classes began and ended. Now it's lunch break.

Tenma: Ok, I am going to Karasuma

She dashed off before anyone say anything. She met Karasuma again and begin talking to him.

Tenma: Hi Karasuma

Karasuma: Oh hi Tsukamato

Tenma blushed, then shock her head.

Tenma: Karasuma what is the thing you like the most?

Karasuma: Curry

Tenma: Ok, me or curry?

Karasuma: Curry

Tenma: Karasuma you baka (stupid or idiot)

She ran crying from hearing his response. Harima was walking peacefully and the students moved out of his way until. Tenma was still running until she bumped into someone.

Harima: Hey watch where you are going (Said angrily)

Tenma: ouch it hurts oh sorry I didn't see you (After she fell)

Harima: Tenma chan is that you?

Tenma: Harima kun I am so sorry

Harima: No (1x) you shouldn't

Harima: (To himself) Now is my chance

Harima: Here let me help you

He helped her get up from the floor.

Tenma: Oh thank you Harima kun

Harima: You welcome and call me Harima

Tenma: Ok thanks Harima

Harima jumped from joy.

Tenma: Now will you excuse me

Then she ran back to the class.

Harima: (Noticing that she disappeared) Wait Tenma I I….. Damn it she's gone

Harima was angry but satisfied that he helped her and she called him Harima. So he continued his walk. The break ended and the classes started. Class 2-C have a self study period. Then a teacher came in.

Teacher: Hello class I am Miss Hanako I teach 2-A and 2-E Eng, from now on this period is called self study and you will be experiencing it every Tuesday after break, it means you will study by yourself and if you break any rule or make a noise you will be punished

She saw Harima and Kenta.

Miss Hanako: So you are the new student

Kenta: Yes Kenta Okamoto

Miss Hanako: Nice to meet you

Kenta: Likewise

Miss Hanako: Did you self study?

Kenta: Yes and I did it many times

Miss Hanako: Oh really then you know about it then tell it to the class rep and my work here is done

She left the class. Kenta told the rep everything and the rep delivered it to the class. Then the class became quiet and self study.

Kenta and Eri: (In their heads) Now is my chance

Tenma was talking with Mikoto and Akira while Harima is sleeping. Karasuma is reading while Eri is thinking on how to thank Kenta. Kenta is listening to music while the class is busy doing anything they want. Then Eri stood up and went to Kenta's desk.

Eri: Hey Kenta

Kenta: Yes my lady

Eri: (Blushing) I want to talk to you in private

Kenta: Ok

He put his phone in his pocket and stood up.

Kenta: Shall we?

Eri: Yeah

They went out. And all the class stared at them. They went to the roof. Then they stopped.

Kenta: So what is you want to talk about?

Eri: Thanks for yesterday and I should repay you (Said while blushing)

Kenta: You welcome and you shouldn't, do you hate me for force you into giving the tour?

Eri: No (1x) you didn't do anything wrong the tour was amazing and I had fun

Kenta: Good now I can rest and if you insist on repaying me then ok I am looking forward to it

Eri: Ok thank you

Then they headed to class. But when they were talking a moment ago there was someone watching them and ran before they notice him-er. Then the classes continued till the end. The students went home.

Tenma: Yakumo go on ahead I will catch up to you

Yakumo: Ok sis

Then she went with her friend Sarah. The group plus Kenta were heading home.

Mikoto: Finally it's over

Akira: Kenta

Kenta: Yes Akira

Akira: We will come over

All the girls and Kenta were stuck in their places.

Akira: Just kidding (Without smiling)

The others fell on the ground.

Mikoto: But it's a nice idea

Tenma: Yeah we want to see your house

Eri: I am curious

Kenta: Well when the time comes I promise

The gang: Ok and don't break it or you will be punished

Kenta: Yes ladies

Then some students pass by them and looked at them.

Student 1: Isn't that Kenta who defeated Harima

Student 2: Yeah and isn't that princess Eri

Student 3: Wait did you hear the rumors?

Student 1,2: No

Student 3: Someone saw Kenta And Eri last night going on a date

Student 1,2: No way you serious?

Student 3: Yeah I am serious

Then Kenta and Eri rushed to them.

Kenta: Hey

The students: it's him

Eri: What did you say about us?

The students: Nothing ma'am

Kenta: Don't lie or else

Kenta was pissed and ready to attack. As for Eri she was about to kick them.

The students: There is a rumor about you two went on a date

Kenta and Eri: And who spread the word?

The students: We don't know seriously

Kenta: You can leave

The students left at full speed.

Eri: Why did you let them go?

Kenta: Because I will find about it tomorrow

Eri: Alright, and I will help you before the misunderstanding grows bigger

Kenta: Ok

Then they went back to the others.

Mikoto: Did you enjoy your lecturing happy couple? (Teasing Kenta and Eri)

Kenta and Eri: Yes and we aren't a couple (blushing red)

Akira: Yet

Kenta and Eri: (Blushing crimson) What do you mean by yet? We are just friends

The girls look at them and they averted their eyes to each other. Then Kenta dropped them home and went to his. They rest and do anything.

Kenta: Who saw the tour and got the wrong impression? Were they a male or a female? Or some students? Hmm I must find out tomorrow.

The night came and they ate dinner, took a bath and went to sleep.

* * *

 **And it's over. The next chapter will reveal the secret. So see you next time.**


	5. Rumors off

**Hi again. I hope you liked ch 4. Now the rumors will die.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

It's a new day people wake up and go to work or school. In Yagami high the students arrived and the fourth day started. Now it is lunch break and Kenta was planning with the group to catch the rumor spreader.

Kenta: Now what we do?

Eri: First we must know who did it

Akira: Ok and tell him-er to stop it

Tenma: Yeah, before it's too late

Mikoto: So are we finished?

Kenta: Yes we are

Then they ate lunch,some juniors entered the class.

One of the juniors: Excuse me is Kenta-senpai here?

The class point at him,then they rush to him.

Junior 1: Kenta-senpai is it true that you are dating the princess?

Kenta: No

Junior 2: Come on don't lie to us

Junior 3:Yeah, tell us how it happened?

Kenta looked at them with serious eyes.

Kenta: Look at me and tell me am I lying? and we are just friends

Akita: Yet

Kenta: Akira

Akira: Sorry, just joking

Kenta: Whatever

Then the juniors didn't say anything and left, then some students stood up and faced Kenta.

The class: Nice act you got there

Kenta: What do you mean?

The class: About you and the princess not dating but you are really dating

Kenta: You think that if I dated someone then i will keep it a secret? I will kiss her in front of the whole school to show my love I am that shy.

The class stood there speechless and then.

Kenta: This rumor is hurting me and Eri so if I heard anyone saying that we are dating but we aren't he, she or they will have to answer to me and Eri you got that?

The class: Yeah, we got that

Kenta: That's good

The students sat on their seats quietly.

Kenta: That's better

Eri: You shouldn't do that

Kenta: Got any better idea?

Eri: No

Kenta: Ok, let's continue our conversation

The girls: Hai

They talked about the rumor spreader and how to catch him-er. Then they went outside the class and ask around about the identity of the spreader until they found him.

Kenta: Hey you

The rumor spreader: Me? (Asked while turning around)

Kenta: Yeah, you

Kenta grabs him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

The rumor spreader: Wait a sec did I do something?

Kenta: Yeah, you spread the rumor about me and Eri dating

The rumor spreader: No I didn't someone else did it

Kenta: Lying quickly

Kenta grabs his collar strongly.

Kenta: So what's your name?

The rumor spreader: Makoto

Kenta: I hate this name very much, why did you spread the rumor?

Makoto: I told you I didn't

Kenta: Now you really are getting on my nerves

The group watched as some students also gathered.

Kenta: why did you do it? If you don't answer me, I won't hold back on punching you

Mikoto: Kenta, calm down plz

Akira: He will not calm until the boy speaks the truth

The girls were praying that Kenta don't beat him up while the students were angry and happy-sad.

Mikoto: Ok, but Kenta are you planning on beating him up?

but he didn't answer her.

Eri: Plz don't hit him

Tenma: Even if he didn't answer he is still a human

Kenta: So Makoto what is your answer?

Makoto: (scared) Yes, I am the rumor spreader I admit it

Kenta let go of his collar and stared at him.

Kenta: And

Makoto: I did it because I was jealous that you a new student got to talk and befriend the princess unlike us so yesterday I saw you two so I thought you are dating and I started the rumor

Eri: Did you know that my reputation is on the line because of your jealousy

Kenta: and my image is in danger because of you want to be a friend or more to Eri, but after what you did do you think she will talk to you idiot?

Makoto: I am sorry to you two, and to the school I lied Kenta and Eri weren't going out the princess was giving him a tour will you plz forgive me?

Kenta and Eri: No because we don't trust you

The girls: If we forgive you maybe you will spread another rumor

Makoto: I understand I accept any punishment

Kenta: Ok first you will be punished by the whole school that you lied to them then by Eri's group and last by me and Eri got that liar?

Makoto: Yeah, got that sir

Kenta: Good and I like how you called me sir, now get out of my sight and from tomorrow your punishment will start

Makoto: Yes sir

Then he returned to his class with tears in his eyes.

Kenta: Now everyone don't bug him about his lie because you will hurt his feelings and he is still a human so wait till tomorrow to punish him and I hope that he learns his lesson are we clear?

The students: Yes

Kenta: Good now go

Then the break ended and the classes began till the end of the school day. The group and Kenta are heading home.

Mikoto: Did you plan to beat him up?

Kenta: Maybe (said lazily)

Eri: Yes or no

Akira: Tell us

Kenta: So annoying yes, I was planning to beat the crap out of him

Tenma: You were so scary

Kenta: Really then I am sorry now you see why people avoid me.

Tenma: It's ok, and they don't know you like us

Then Yakumo and her friend walked passed them and Greeted her older sister.

Yakumo: Hey sis

Tenma: Oh Yakumo hey

Yakumo: Sis I will be coming late because of work and helping my friend ok

Tenma: Ok have fun don't worry about me

She nodded and took off with her friend and Kenta phone rang.

Kenta: Excuse me, hello

The caller: Hello Kenta

Kenta: Yeah, who is it?

The caller: It's me Jean

Kenta: Oh Jean how are you bro?

Jean: Fine and you?

Kenta: I am fine kind of

Jean: What's wrong? Did you get yourself in trouble?

Kenta: No, of course not but there was a little problem that I had to care of

Jean: Really and when you will tell me about it?

Kenta: When I see you again

Jean: Ok I am looking forward to it oh I have to hang up talk to you later bye

Kenta: Ok bye

He shut his phone and put it back in his pocket then he apologize to the girls and they waved off saying it's alright.

Kenta: So do you want to go to a café before heading home?

The girls: Yeah

Kenta: Ok and stay close

The girls: Hai

They went to the café, ordered and Kenta payed for them.

Kenta: This chocolate milk is so good

They chatted while drinking and after finishing they exited the café.

Akira: So where are we headed now?

They stopped at Akira's question.

Mikoto: Tenma's i guess

Tenma: Ok, but if Yakumo isn't there to clean the house who will? And we are too tired to do it

Eri: She got a point there

Akira: Well when where to?

Kenta: Let's go

They turned and stared at him curiously.

Kenta: What?

Tenma: To where?

Kenta: To your house, of course

The girls: Eeeeeeeh

Kenta: Plus I am not tired so I will help you tidy your house if it's not a problem with you

The girls were shocked at the request of their friend and stared at each other before answering.

Tenma: Ok, but are you sure you want to help?

Kenta: Yes and why wouldn't I?

Eri: That's a surprise

Kenta: Well, what are we waiting for?

They headed to tenma's and after entering they went to the living room and dropped their bags and fall on the floor except Kenta who dropped his bag only.

Kenta: Well since your sister isn't back yet, let's go to work

He disappeared and went to look for the cleaning tools that he needed to clean and he found them and started cleaning the entire house in full speed.

Kenta: I am back

The girls: Wow you finished

Kenta: Yeah, I need some rest now (then slumped on the ground and closed his eyes)

The girls went to check the house while he is resting and they found it very clean and sparkling.

Akira: Very clean I say

The girls: Indeed

Tenma: He got it done in secs faster than Yakumo

Eri: I don't believe that he did it by himself maybe he had help

Mikoto: Why do you think he had help?

Eri: I don't know but i got a feeling

Akira: Well we will know later

The girls nodded and went back to their friend to find him sleeping lightly.

Eri: So adorable

They turned to her in disbelief.

Eri: What? (Blushing)

The girls: Nothing

They fell on the floor again and went to sleep around Kenta in a circle and Yakumo returned after a while from her shopping date with her friend.

Yakumo: Sis, I am home (she called out to her sister)

Then she went to where her sister is to see if she is there or not to only find an unexpected sight. She saw a guy laying in the center and around him were her sister and her friends sleeping quietly and she smiled then Kenta woke up.

Kenta: Wow that was a nice nap

He turned and saw his friends were sleeping around him in a circle and turned to see Yakumo standing there smiling at the sight. Then he looked down, no letting her seeing his blush.

Yakumo: Sorry if I woke you up

Kenta: No it's alright

Yakumo: Ok, who cleaned the house?

Kenta: That will be me

Yakumo: Really I thought sis and her friends did that (surprised)

Kenta: Well they were tired and I was not so I cleaned the house sorry if I did it without permission

Yakumo: No, I appreciate your help thank you

Kenta: You welcome

Yakumo: my name is Yakumo Tsukamoto

Kenta: Kenta Okamoto nice to meet you

Then his stomach grumbled and his face went red embarrassed and Yakumo laughed.

Kenta: That's not funny

Yakumo: Maybe (still laughing)

Kenta: Whatever I am going home

Yakumo: How about you stay with us for dinner?

Kenta: Is it alright?

Yakumo: Yes, I am sure sis and her gang will be delighted

Kenta: Ok if you insist

Yakumo: Then I should start making dinner, would you wake up the girls for me? And take a bath

Kenta: Ok and I don't have any clothes besides my uniform

Then he remembered something and headed outside, pick up his phone to call someone.

The assistant: Hello sir

Kenta: Hello can you bring me some clothes?

The assistant: Of course, sir where are you?

Kenta: I will send you the address right away

The assistant: Ok, anything else?

Kenta: No thank you

He hangs up, put his phone back in it's place then asks Yakumo for her address for his clothes to be delivered so she gave him and he sends the address to his assistant and wait for 20 mins for the clothes arrival and quickly took a shower but forgot to wake the girls. After shower Kenta went to the living room to see the girls still sleeping, then he thinks of a way to wake them up and went to Akira.

Kenta: Akira wake up, it's dinner time (shaking her)

Akira quickly wakes up and looked at Kenta with no emotions.

Akira: Did you do anything to me?

Kenta: No why would I?

Akira: So you are saying I am not hot?

Kenta: You are hot, but for a certain guy

Akira: Thanks and no I am not (lying and blushing)

Kenta: Whatever you say

Then he went to Tenma and shook her but failed.

Akira: You should tease her about Karasuma

Kenta: You mean her crush?

Akira nodded and gives a thumbs up so Kenta sighed and hoped she wouldn't kick him.

Tenma: Oh Karasuma I love you (dreaming about him and drooling)

Kenta: And l love you too Tenma so wake up and let's go to eat curry

Tenma: Ok

She woke up to find Kenta in front of her sweating.

Kenta: Had a nice dream?

Tenma: Yes ( her face turned red)

Kenta: Good now to Mikoto

Kenta gets closer to Mikoto and shook her up,but she didn't wake up and suddenly grabbed and buried his face in her b**** suffocating him while sleeping with a smile and that shocked Tenma and Akira.

Kenta: Mikoto wake up plz Mmmmffffffffff

He was struggling to get away from her so he did poke her in the face, belly and her sides but failed. So he tried to tickle her but also failed. Then she woke up to find Kenta's face between her b**** and released him, gave a punch which sent him flying into the wall and her face became red as an apple.

Mikoto: What were you thinking pervert?

Kenta: Nothing I was just trying to wake you up, then you grabbed me and stuff my face in your b**** while sleeping (blushing while rubbing his head)

Tenma: He is right Mikoto me and Akira are witnesses

Mikoto: Is that true Akira?

Akira: Yes

Mikoto: Well if you guys say it, then i am sorry Kenta

Kenta: No need I was at fault here, maybe I should let Tenma wake you up instead

Eri: Will you plz keep it down I was napping peacefully before you woke me up with your noise

They turned to see Eri has woken up and looked mad because they forgot that she was with them then Yakumo walked in.

Yakumo: Well, I see everybody is up then go wash your face because dinner is about to be served

Then she returned to the kitchen, then the others went to the bathroom to wash their sleepiness off their faces then went to the dining room to see Kenta and Yakumo there with the food on the table and sat down.

Akira: Where is your uniform?

Kenta: In the bathroom

Eri: When did you get changed?

Kenta: While you were sleeping

Mikoto: You smell nice

Kenta: Well, I took a bath

Tenma: What

Yakumo: Sis, I let him don't worry the bathroom and it is cleaned

Tenma: Good

Kenta: Hahahahahaha

They ate and chat with each other happily then after dinner the girls helped Yakumo wash the dishes and they were sitting again.

Kenta: Well, i should get going good night girls

The girls: Good night

He then found his uniform and went home, then they also went to their houses and got changed, took a shower and went to sleep. So everyone is waiting for the final work-school day to come so they get through it and begin their first weekend after their hard work days. But Kenta was about to sleep when he got a call from somebody.

Kenta: Hi

Jean: Hi Kenta

Kenta: Jean do you need anything?

Jean: No but there is something you should know

Kenta: What?

Jean: I am coming over this weekend

Kenta: What you kidding right?

Jean: No I am not

Kenta: Ok, I will prepare the room for you

Jean: Ok and see you tomorrow

Kenta: See ya

They hung up and Kenta went to bed because he'll have an unexpected weekend and hope that the weekend will pass peacefully.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? I hope I did well with finding out about the rumor spreader. And you should know that I am gonna stop writing the canon and the next chapters will be about the characters that didn't have part\had a little part in the plot and I will try an idea so wait for it. Also I am gonna take a break from my fic to start another one but don't worry, i will continue writing my current one so** **be patient. And checkout my friend author Ralfo7 Familiar of devil what if especially ch 12 where I asked him what will happen if my OC is in his fic Familiar of devil plot and he accepted. Well I am really grateful so checked it out,like,review and follow his fic. One more thing**

 **Go check my trailer of this fic on YouTube it's called (my school rumble fic - trailer) and tell what do you think and plz wait for my return see ya soon.**


	6. The Mind reader's pov

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up at six in the morning to get ready for my first day in high school, I tied my room and washed my face and woke my sister up and prepared breakfast.

Yakumo: Sis breakfast is ready

Tenma: Ok one sec

After Preparing breakfast I sat down at the table waiting for my sister so we can eat together, my sister Tenma came and sat down and began eating.

Tenma: Oh the school has started and I will tell Karasuma my feelings this time

Yakumo: I will root for u sis

Tenma: Thanks Yakumo

And we ate and she went to change while I wash the dishes, change to my uniform and prepare the lunch box. We are now waking together to the school chatting happily, then on the way we met her friends: Mikoto, Akira and Eri. My sister went ahead with her friends while I was enjoying the breeze, I got there after 7 mins and I went to the board to see which class I am in.

Yakumo: Oh I am in class 1-D lets see where sis is and then she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

Tenma: Yakumo you are finally here at the same school with me (Smiling and approaching her)

Yakumo: Oh hey sis I am happy too so which class are you in mine is 1-D

Tenma: Good for you and I am in class 2-C with my friends

Yakumo: Oh that's good sis (Happy for her sister)

Tenma: Ok let me show you the school (Dragging her)

Yakumo: Ok wait sis (Getting dragged by her sister) and they disappeared.

Well before my sister begin her tour her friends stopped her and talked with us so after a while she forgot to give me a tour. I sighed a relief sigh. While we are talking I heard someone talking about a new student and I turned around to see who is he-she. I saw a boy around our age with a dark skin and short black hair wearing like a bad guy but my heart tells he is a good guy but misjudged.

Mikoto: Who is he? Why he dress like Harima?

Eri: Maybe he is his brother or friend

Akira: We don't know but we will find out

We looked at her in confusion, anyway I look at him and our eyes met we stared at each other then he smiled at me and I returned the smile and he turned ahead. After a while the bell rang singling the start of the new semester. The students went to their classes to start their first day, i am in my class and I sat in the middle row in the middle and the teacher came and we exchanged the greetings. She introduced herself as our Eng teacher and then she told us to introduce ourselves, almost all of us introduced then my turn came.

Yakumo: Hello, my name is Yakumo Tsukamoto nice meeting you. (I greeted with a bow)

Then she sat back and the other students continued to introduce themselves, then the teacher welcomed us to the high school and talked about our lessons in this year. After 35 minutes she said to do whatever we want quietly and we did, I suddenly thought of the new student and I didn't see him in my class then he must in another class as a first year or second or third. I managed to get through the classes then lunch break came and I took my bento and went to find a quiet place to eat, when I saw the new student was eating alone and then Eri and Mikoto is walking towards him and talking with him. I sat on one of the benchs, ate my lunch and took a nap and I will get some info about him from sis. After a while I woke up and the bell rang I saw that the boy isn't there and also sis. I walked back to my class, it was Japanese literature and after it art the maths then the last period history. After school I saw the boy headed to his home, then I saw my sister and her crew and waved at them.

Yakumo: Sis

Tenma: Oh, Yakumo hi.

The girls: hi-hello-good afternoon . (each one of them greeted in their own way)

We talked about school and other things, then i went ahead to prepare dinner. When I arrived I changed, took a bath and made and ate dinner. While I was making dinner sis and her friends arrived and did the routine. After a while I brought some juice and cake for them and left to work at the cafe. When night came i went back, checked at sis and then went to sleep. The next day came and I did my routine and walked to school after my sister went ahead, when I arrived I saw the boy was talking with sis and her friends. Then i walked to class and begin a new day, lunch break came after an easy homerooms. I went and saw the boy walking then I went and ate lunch and took a nap again on the bench, after a good nap I went to class. While I was focusing on the lesson I heard some of my classmates talking about a fight that happened during the break between Harima and the new guy, I didn't who is Harima but the knew guy is that boy. After the final bell rang and I headed home early to fix dinner for my sister and go to work. Now I came back after working to see my sister in the living room.

Yakumo : I am home.

Tenma : welcome back Yakumo

Then I went to change and took a bath then came down and sat beside my sis.

Tenma: Yakumo, a big fight happened.

Tenma: Really, sis are you okay?

Tenma: I am fine, but poor Kenta got his nose broken. ( she said with pity)

Then I thought that Kenta is that boy's name but I need to confirm it.

Yakumo: Who is Kenta?

Tenma: I didn't tell you right, Kenta is a new student and is in my class.

Yakumo: Did he do something bad to you?

Tenma: No, but he did get into a fight with Harima who is also one of my classmates.

Yakumo: Why did they fight?

Tenma: kenta said that it was a misunderstanding but he didn't obliterate.

Yakumo: So, how is he in school?

Tenma: he looks lonely and a badass but once you talk to him, you will see a misjudged boy with a big heart.

I now know something about Kenta but I need to test him myself. After watching some shows we went to bed and the sandman took us to his domain. Tuesday came and people woke up to start it, i was waking to school alone since sis went ahead again. I saw Kenta talk with sis and the gang, anyway I head to class after the bell rang, the classes began and ended quickly. At lunch break while I was walking a dog came at and barked while showing his sharp teeth I was afraid and none of the students helped me till a blonde girl came to my rescue and scared the dog.

Yakumo: Ano, are you alright?

The girl: Yes, a little scared but fine and are you?

Yakumo: Yes, thanks to you my name is Yakumo Tsukamoto. (Holding my hand out)

The girl: My name is Sarah Adiemus nice to meet you.

(Shanking my hand)

Then we found out that we are in the same class and instantly became friends and agreed to go shopping after school. The break ended and we returned to study again, then the clases for the day ended, I and Sarah walked with sis, the gang and Kenta till sis said to go ahead so me and my friend went shopping. After an hour of shopping I walked my friend to her home and went to my home. I saw sis sleeping in her bedroom with a smile then i changed and took a quick bath and fastly did my homework and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and did the routine, now i am in school just finished the fourth period and now eating lunch with Sarah.

Sarah: did you hear?

Yakumo: what? (I said curiously)

Sarah; that the new guy and the school princess went on a date yesterday.

Yakumo: Well, if they are really in love then I don't mind but maybe it's a rumor.

She shrugged it off and we continued to eat lunch, now we are after school where I finished working and gone shopping with Sarah. I entered my home and looked for my sis, when I saw Kenta laying in the middle of the living room and sis and the gang laying around him.

Yakumo: looks like they tired from cleaning.

Then Kenta woke up, looked around and faced me.

Kenta: sorry if imposed on you.

Yakumo: no it's alright Yakumo Tsukamoto

Kenta: Kenta Okamoto nice to meet you

Then after talking, I invited him for dinner which he accepted after giving in, then while making dinner he took a bath and woke up the others. We had a nice dinner made of meat and some salad and juice (each of them had his-er own flavor), then they went home and I cleaned the dishes and went to sleep after checking on my sister.

* * *

 **Done. I am back with ch 6 now this story will be active again.**

 **See you soon.**


End file.
